Linux Guy5313
Linux Guy5313 was a powerful antagonist and the second strongest character in The Adventure Series. He was a mutated Linux Guy, being 260cm tall and seven times as heavy and powerful as a regular Linux Guy. Physical Description Linux Guy5313 was a Linux Guy, he showed all the physical attributes of a Linux Guy, except for his size which was for unknown reasons seven times as massive as a regular Linux Guy. He wore attire unlike any other Linux Guy, carrying a gun and wearing an army hat. Like all Linux Guys, and anything from Linux L, he was inverted. Personallity Linux Guy5313 was a scheming villain, carting about no-one but himself. He tricked Mac Guy3135 into certain death by luring him to his castle through the imprisonment of Seymour The Scarf Guy3511. Unlike any other Linux Guy, Linux Guy5313 liked all distributions of Linux the same. He had a secret respect for the PC Guys, however he never showed this. He tormented his victims mercilessly and found joy in the suffering of others. Origins Linux Guy5313 never fitted in with The Linux Guy Empire. He was too large to fit in any of the houses and structures and was seen destroying property through his extreme size and strength. He also never fitted in any of the factions as he liked all distributions the same. He was therefore kicked out of The Linux Guy Empire for these two reasons and singlehandedly built his own castle to live in, Linux Guy5313's Castle. He plotted to wipe out the most powerful Mac Guy, Mac Guy3135, over the course of five years. After hearing the news Mac Guy3135 had been weakened bycosnstant attacks on the PC Guys, he sprung into action. He kidnapped an ally of Mac Guy3135, Seymour the Scarf Guy3511, and sent a letter to Mac Guy3135, starting The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313. Role in (3) After enlisting the help of Ono, Mac Guy3135 located Linux Guy5313 at the top of the tallest turret of Linux Guy5313's Castle. Mac Guy3135 threw multiple PC Parts and a Razer Valerie laptop at Linux Guy5313. This completely failed to kill him and so Mac Guy3135 lost the fight. He was knocked out and pushed over with Linux Guy5313's gun aimed at his head. Just before Linux Guy5313 shot Mac Guy3135, Dilys, carrying Dipo, The Creatures, The ATM and Grandpa Mac Guy rammed Linux Guy5313. This caused him to lose his balance and fall off the tallest turret, killing him on impact with the ground. Powers and Abilities * Size: Linux Guy5313 was immovable to all characters except Bulktani and could destroy things simply with his mass. * Strength: Linux Guy5313 had strength proportional to his size and was able to knock out Mac Guy3135 with a single hit and build an entire castle by himself. * Weapons: Linux Guy5313 owned a large gun which could pierce steel armour multiple centimetres thick. * Plotting: Linux Guy5313 was a master plotter and tricked Mac Guy3135 into almost death by enslaving another protagonist. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Linux Guys Category:Deceased Characters